


Restful

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Error Messages, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let’s hope that I can not write horribly angsty and super sad shit for once, eh?Reader/Yuri.





	Restful

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt that Yuri got one of the shittiest endings. I mean, sure, there are mods to save her or whatever, but her canonical death just made me sad. She had some amazing potential and that was just tossed away.
> 
> I suppose this is a fix-it, then?

You find her in the hallway, her arm a bloody canvas of angry white scars and fresh wounds- and when she notices you the perverse light in her  ~~beautiful~~  violet eyes plummets into stark terror. She quickly closes and pockets the knife, and you can practically see the gears in her head spinning. ”I-it’s not what it looks like!”

The world tries to stop, reset, reload. You _refuse_ to let this go unconfronted. The save file _cracks_ , **splinters** , and _**shatters**_ into a million speckles of soft pink light.

 _A text bubble appears in Monika’s field of vision._  
**_[UNEXPECTED ERROR: LOAD FILE DELETED]_ **  
_She gasps. “No, nonononono, what do you mean file **deleted**?”_  
**_[E££0R: A &%%%%^¥}_ **

_Natsuki glances over at her. “You, uh, okay over there?”_

_Monika forces a cheery smile, and wipes away the sweat beading across her brow. “Just fine. I just remembered something I forgot!”_

_Natsuki nods slowly, eyes slightly squinted, as if searching for something in Monika’s actions, and returns to her poem._

You have Yuri’s undamaged arm in a vice grip, walking briskly to the nurse’s office. She hastily tries to reassure you (or herself, you can’t tell) that she’s fine. “I-it’s okay, really! I just-“ You spin to face her and she pales at the sight of the tears in the corners of your eyes. “Damn it, Yuri, that’s never okay to do! Why are you doing that?” She shakily begins to defend her actions, but the spark of confused anger that burns in your eyes quickly snuffs out, replaced by a deep, aching chasm of grief that instantly stops her cold. She can barely hear the whisper of “I can’t lose you, too...”

She shifts your grip on her arm down to her hand, and now you both just stand there in front of the infirmary like a couple of idiots holding hands. She softly speaks: “You lost someone?” You look back up at her, and a few tears trickle down your face. “Y-yeah. Her name was S-Sayori. We’d been best friends since forever- we walked to and from school, we played together on weekends, and then one day when I came over to wake her up-“ Your voice cracks, and tears begin to roll down your face, “and she was just hanging there. Her parents didn’t live with her because of the divorce, and she had been all alone in that house... The note just...” The rest of your sentence becomes deep, ugly sobbing, and you pull Yuri into a hug, tears darkening the shoulder of her uniform.

_You slumped to the ground, what you thought was your reality crashing down around your rattled mind as you stare blankly up at the hanging body of your best friend- those eyes, once so full of life, now glassy and sightless. A note on her favorite pink cat-shaped stationery lay at her desk. You stumble over to it, and there is so little on the page._

_”I’m sorry, everyone. I can’t do this anymore. It hurts too much. I don’t want to keep hurting this way. And #€¥$ &, if you find this, thank you for everything you did for me. It meant a lot, and I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already have. You always worry about me. Now everything’s gonna be fine. Just move on.”_

_The only thing you’re able to do through the sobs racking your body and the tears streaming down your face is to pocket the note, double over, and vomit, before it all goes black. When you’re able to see again, the sun is low in the sky, staining the world with a dull orange glow, and the sunset that Sayori loved so much blurs into a mess of colors as the crying starts up again._

_Police quickly appear after your call, and you spend that night in the back of an ambulance with a shock blanket around your shoulders and a flimsy paper cup of hot tea in your shaking hands. The officer is kind enough, and while he’s laying the kiddie gloves on a little too much, he means well, or at least has done this before, and you answer the questions he asks you as best you can. Your parents show up from the emergency contact the officer had you make, and when they are informed of what happened, they both wrap you in a tight hug._

_That night, 15 years since you had done it last, you slept with your parents in their bed. The only thing that let you sleep were their heartbeats, your mom’s loud snoring, and the shared warmth that seeped into your bones._

Yuri holds you close to her as you share the story with her, and as you devolve into a whimpering, shaky mess, she holds you close and whispers nearly-silent reassurances into your ear. You slowly recollect yourself, and then you walk into the infirmary together her bloodied, scar-etched arm locked in your shaking one, your hand and hers twined together. 

Three days later, you return from a psychiatric appointment to your house. Standing there is Yuri, who gives a shy wave from where she is chatting softly with your parents on the front porch. The three of them listen to you as you speak.

“So, I went to that psychiatric place you guys looked up with me, and, uh, they said I’m gonna need to see them a few more times, and I’m gonna need some pills.” They grow vaguely concerned. “The psychiatrist said I probably have depression caused by my ADHD and anxiety, as well as what happened with Sayori, and she gave me some papers to look over. So, uh, yeah. Guess I need a job, too. For the pills, that is.”

Mom smiles sadly and wraps you up in a hug. Yuri takes your hand, and you see her shirtsleeves are rolled up, exposing the bandages wrapped snugly around the now-healing cuts that cover them. Your parents go inside, probably to talk about helping us both with our problems. You sit next to Yuri on the bench on your front patio, and you lean onto her until your head is in her lap. “Yuri?” She glances down to you. “Y-yes?” Your face heats up. “D-do you wanna go out sometime?” You brace for the worst but it never comes. You open your eyes to see her smiling sweetly down at you. “Sure, #¥€§@#. I’d love to.”

_Elsewhere, nestled deep in the void, the fragmented Sayori laughs and cheers for you, giggling at the blush on your face, and the now-trapped Monika (who had entered in the hopes of getting rid of Yuri at the source, but failed and was trapped permanently) wails her anger and misery into the eternal darkness around the both of them._

**~~ _GOOD END: YURI_ ~~ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet shit where’d I get all this angst what the fuck brain.
> 
> Also, sorry about the OOC-ness.
> 
> (I actually have Anxiety, Depression, and ADHD. It’s really shitty, but that’s what the meds are for.)
> 
> If you liked or hated it, leave a comment! Any feedback helps!


End file.
